look after my heart i've left it with you
by LoVe.always.and.forever
Summary: just a little fluff i have been working on. based in New moon when edward leaves bella.


Bella's POV

I never imagined it would end like this.

Never thought Edward would leave me, but he did.

My world had suddenly turned around. Without him there didn't seem to be a reason for anything, how pathetic is that? Since when did I let a boy, well in this case a vampire rule my life.

Everywhere I went reminded me of him, the table in the back of the lunch room, my truck where there now was a giant hole where my stereo used to be, stupid shiny Volvos that drove past, the old chair in my lounge where he had spent most of his time on when Charlie was at home, it even still smelled of him.

I remembered back to night he told me he was leaving, I was sitting in my room waiting for him like any other night when he climbed through my window like always, never making a sound, he carefully sat beside me bringing my face up to look him, his cold hands touching my face so lightly it didn't feel real, I would never get used to this.

He looked deep in my eyes, steering back at him I noticed something different, something hidden in his eyes, they were soft... sad, something I had never seen before.

My heart pounded something he could definitely hear, he smiled, a sad smile before carefully whispering in his soft velvet voice, a sound I would forever remember

"I have to leave Bella" I stared at him, stunned, he was leaving me?

"Why Edward?" I stammered trying to keep my tears from escaping.

"I have to Bella, I'm no good for you, I keep putting you in danger, I'm going to leave and you will forget all about me" he eyes were telling a different story, his topaz eyes melted into mine as I looked up at him.

"I will never forget you Edward, don't go I love you" I let the tears fall freely as I watched him gracefully stand and head towards my window.

"I have to" he whispered before jumping out so fast I couldn't reach him as I ran towards him, feeling his shirt slide between my fingers, he was gone.

That first night without him was unimaginable I sat looking at my window hoping, praying he would come back, realise he did still love me and couldn't leave me just like he had promised when we were in phoenix, I managed to finally fall asleep that night, my pillow soaked in the tears that now dried my face.

I woke to a scream, a scream that was escaping my mouth.

I sometimes still wake to that same scream, it is something that haunts me each time I shut my eyes.

As I snapped back into reality I realised I was clutching my stomach and gasping for air, it was like there was a hole in my chest that only Edward could fill.

It has been 2 months and not a day goes by that I don't think about him, where he is and if he is thinking about me too.

Edwards POV

I didn't want to leave her, couldn't, but I had too.

I had already put her in enough danger. She would forget me, I know she will. It hurt though, knowing that soon I would become a distinct memory to her when all my thoughts were about her, wondering what she was doing, if she was safe.

I didn't know where I was going.

After the night I had jumped at her window, I kept running, not paying any attention to where I was going. I ended up in a forest, a dark deserted forest.

There where trees everywhere but no animals which meant nothing for me to hunt on, so I kept running, running through the night, Passing different animals which I fed on.

Bella never escaped my thoughts as I looked up at the dark night sky, with the stars shinning above.

The forest was lonely, the trees where black and the ground was hard and bumpy, nothing like the soft and comfy bed where I usually sat, just watching Bella sleep. She was always so content, so peaceful.

There I sat alone thinking of her beautiful soft face, my body began to tremble, if I could actually sob the tears would be flowing.

My Bella. I needed her, maybe even more than she needed me.

My heart hasn't beat in almost 90 years and yet not being with Bella it felt like there was some how a hole in my chest, like I had left it with Bella.

I had to go back.


End file.
